


We Don't Talk About It

by novagray



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novagray/pseuds/novagray
Summary: James will show up at Aleks' door at least once a week. Neither talk about it afterwards.





	We Don't Talk About It

Ever since the move to Los Angeles, there was one thing that Aleks could count on. Some random night during the week, James would show up to his apartment and they would have sex only for James to immediately leave. Neither man brought it up, ever. It was just something that they did and Aleks was okay with that. He always tried to not read too much into things and if this was just something that James needed well then Aleks would take care of him. It didn't matter if this boy had been the center of his entire fucking world for almost four years at this point. It didn't matter that Aleks was desperately in love with James. It didn't matter that Aleks stopped his streams because what if James needed him when he was in the middle of one? None of it mattered because one night a week, Aleks got to be with James. 

The first time it happened, Aleks had froze. James just pushed past Aleks only to shove him against the door and give him the best blowjob of his entire fucking life. Aleks hated that it was such a blur though, his heart was pounding too fast and James' mouth was so warm that he couldn't even concentrate. He barely remembered how the other looked on his knees before him, mouth wrapped around his dick with his hair flowing everywhere.  
The next time it happened, Aleks at least had his bearings somewhat. He wasn't terrified to touch James and grab his hair and fuck his face while the other moaned around him. James always left before Aleks could do the same to him which frustrated the younger one beyond belief. They didn't talk about it though. 

After a month and a half of James coming over to suck his dick, they slept together. Aleks remembered all too well how James walked past him after being let in and went straight to his bedroom. That was new, it was always the living room. Like the loyal puppy Aleks was, he followed James only for his eyes to widen and his heart to almost stop. James was in the process of stripping everything off, sliding his boxers down the soft curve of his ass. This time, Aleks was going to kiss him. He never kissed James like this and he was trying to not let his desperation show. Hands came up to cup the bearded cheeks and he pressed their lips together. Moving his lips against James', Aleks finally felt their tongues sliding together and he clung to the older man. Everything he had ever wanted for the past four years was right here but he was too scared to do anything about it. 

James had stripped him down and pulled him onto the bed. Their bodies moved together as their lips and tongues worked against one another. Aleks' trembling fingers had stretched James open and Aleks was pretty sure he had blacked out as soon as his dick was inside James. It was over and James was gone before Aleks could process that he just had sex with his best friend. But again, they didn't talk about it. James showed up the next week and Aleks was determined to not act like a terrified virgin. This time, Aleks had James lay on his stomach with his ass in the air and Aleks spread him wide apart. His tongue worked over James' sensitive opening, lapping at it and pushing his tongue inside. That was the first time Aleks heard James let out an uncontrolled moan and he was addicted. He licked faster, gently biting at his round ass cheeks while Aleks' hand moved to fist over James' cock. The louder James was, the more determined Aleks became. 

It was Saturday and James hadn't been over all week. Aleks replayed the prior weeks in his head, trying to tell himself if it was done then it was done. He had to be okay with that. But no matter how much Aleks swore he wouldn't care, he knew it would kill him. Aleks wanted to hold onto the other, beg him to stay the night, to tell him he can come over every night and they don't even have to do this stuff. He was too scared though. Too scared of throwing whatever this was off balance and then he wouldn't even have this to look forward to. Hearing the all too familiar knock, his heart leapt to his throat as he walked over to the door. Opening it, he was met by James who took his fucking breath away. Hair down and wild, eyes wide and impatient. He felt lips on his own before he knew it and Aleks fucking melted against him. He loved this man so god damn much it made his chest hurt. 

Naked in bed together, James was blowing Aleks while Aleks kept a hand in his black hair. He could feel the build up in his lower stomach and this was not allowed to be over yet. Pulling James away, Aleks sighed unhappily at the loss of contact but he reached over for the lube, coating his fingers before finding the older man's entrance. Pushing two in carefully, Aleks grinned as he kissed the other, biting st his bottom lip. The look of James when he was getting off was enough to make Aleks just fucking lose it. He was so gorgeous and Aleks knew James had no fucking clue what he really did to him. After the older man was stretched out, Aleks laid him down to climb on top. With James' legs spread and slightly bent, Aleks pushed inside of his tight entrance and gasped. Their bodies worked together with Aleks slamming into James and James clawing up Aleks' back. The blond pressed his face into James' neck as he continued to thrust inside of him, biting and kissing that sensitive skin. 

When James shoved Aleks away, Aleks went wide eyed. No, they weren't done yet. James couldn't leave. His thoughts were soon gone as he watched the older man climb on top of him and sink down on his aching cock. Aleks' eyes were blown at this point, hands gripping at James' hips as the other began to ride him. He couldn't keep his eyes off James. The way James couldn't keep his eyes open, they way he bit down on his bottom lip, the way the muscles in his arms flexed and how his hardened cock was bouncing with each movement. "You're so fucking beautiful." Aleks whispered, praying that James didn't hear him. The other responded by riding Aleks faster, more desperately. Aleks reached up and began to stroke James' cock quickly, knowing he wouldn't last much longer himself. As soon as James tightened around him, Aleks was a goner. He cried out as he came deep inside James, clinging onto him in the process. 

The routine was the same. James instantly moved out of bed and cleaned up, leaving Aleks to clean himself up. He began to slip on his clothes silently without even a glance in Aleks' direction. As he left the bedroom, Aleks threw on his boxer briefs and ran after James. Not today. Not anymore. He was done with feeling so fucking lonely and empty when it was all over with. Grabbing James' arm before the other could leave the apartment, James looked at him with wide, scared eyes. This wasn't their routine. Aleks never chased after him. Was Aleks going to call this off? 

"Stay tonight." Aleks whispered so quietly James almost didn't hear him. He was about to just turn around and leave, pretend this little slip up didn't happen so it wouldn't ruin this. "Please." Aleks continued. "You could stay every night" now that caught James' attention. Did... did Aleks feel something for him? Was Aleks just messing with him?

Aleks stared as James didn't respond. Oh god, he ruined everything. But his mouth wouldn't stop. "I hate when you leave. I fucking hate it so much. And you won't even let me fucking kiss you goodbye or anything, you just fucking go like what we just did was fucking nothing. And maybe it is for you but it isn't for me. And just stop fucking leaving me." Aleks whispered the last part, willing himself to stop as tears burned his eyes. He heard the door shut and he let out a shaky breath. James left. James didn't fucking care. Opening his blurry eyes, they widened as he felt arms slipping around him and lips against his temple. 

"I'll stay."


End file.
